


Complicated

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rare Pairings, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know why the fuck I let you do this," he growled at her, face already starting to grow hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

The cold metal rod in Ferham's hand lightly brushed the back of Zero's neck. Zero rumbled, but her training was too strong in him; he went to his knees with a low hiss, spread his knees apart, placed his hands on his armored ankles.

"I don't know why the fuck I let you do this," he growled at her, face already starting to grow hot. He tracked her movements, canines bared, eyes warily moving as she circled him.

She laughed and tapped the small of his back with the rod to make him thrust his chest forward, rolled the rod up his spine toward his shoulders, then pulled it around and forward, the end pushed under his chin, making him tip his head further and further back, until his body trembled savagely and the ends of his blond hair brushed the floor between his feet.

"You don't need to know why, Zero," she smiled, "It doesn't really  **matter**." She drew out a length of inch-thick chain, pulling it down between Zero's teeth as a kind of cleave, then reached under his head to padlock the links tightly together, drawing the rest of the chain down toward a ring on the floor. "Don't complicate things unnecessarily."


End file.
